Tentación
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Fic basado en la novela Rubí Sad AAML


_Esta historia nació luego de ver un capitulo de la novela Rubí (No sé a quien pertenece dicha novela, pero tengan por seguro que no es a mi). Originalmente iba a tener un final tipo, pero luego de hablarlo con mis amigas (Aka Lys y Misato Psy-Sensei) un domingo extremadamente caluroso en el patio de mi casa, llegamos a la conclusión de que un final feliz sería una completa humillación para la pobre Misty._

_------------------------------_

**Tentación**

_By L'Fleur Noir_

Sumi chan

_------------------------------_

- Misty!. Espera!-

El grito se repitió una y otra vez en el mismo tono desesperado. Pero la muchacha no le hizo el menor caso. Frenética corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto, llamando la inmediata atención de la gente que curiosa se detenía para ver a esa joven vestida de novia que proseguía su loca carrera por los corredores. Su vestido blanco flotaba tras ella como una sombra etérea compuesta de tules y encajes.

- Misty!. Espera por favor!-

Respirando con dificultad, soltó el ruedo de la amplia de la falda por unos segundos y se llevó la mano libre al pecho. Este subía y bajaba muy agitado, luchando por reestablecer el ritmo normal de respiración.

Su rostro demudado y triste. El llanto se verita de sus ojos arruinando el maquillaje perfecto de una novia que debía ser feliz. Sin embargo, resultaba difícil leer la felicidad en alguien que no dejaba de llorar.

Se limpió las lagrimas con el reverso de la mano y luego de levantar el ruedo del vestido rompió a correr otra vez.

-Misty…!-

Por los altavoces se oyó a las azafatas anunciando el horario de salida de los aviones y los diferentes destinos. La joven mermó la marcha desorientada.

Movió la cabeza mirando en todas las direcciones, su cabello rojo confundiéndose bajo el velo.

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 121 con destino a Paris, favor de abordar por sector A puerta norte…-_

Parecía que eso era lo que estaba esperando. Con renovada energía dobló el borde del vestido con una mano, para que no le estorbase, y prosiguió su loca persecución. Pálida, sus ojos grandes y llorosos.

- Misty!. Espérame!-

Entonces de la misma forma impulsiva en la que había empezado a correr, súbitamente se detuvo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había servido de nada tener ese arrebato de valentía. El deseo de llegar hasta el final del asunto se había evaporado dejando una sensación de debilidad y dolor. Nuevas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, seguidas de muchísimas mas que recrearon una milésima parte de cómo se sentía por dentro.

La escena frente a si parecía irreal. Como la trama de esas retorcidas novelas que sus hermanas miraban televisión. Sin embargo esto no era ninguna novela, ni ninguna ficción. Era vida real. Parte de su vida.

Allí estaba él.

Su novio. Su prometido. El hombre con el que –suponía- iba a pasar el resto de su vida estaba huyendo. Huyendo con una mujer que no era ella. Tomando el viaje que juntos habían planeado.

El aire se convirtió en una espada a medida que atravesaba su garganta, cortando dolorosamente su respiración. El oxigeno se atascó en sus pulmones.

Pero ella lo sabia. Muy dentro suyo había temido que esto ocurriera, sin embargo ese entupido rayo de esperanza había logrado disipar esas dudas. Ese estupido rayo de esperanza se había negado creer que esto estaba pasando. Ahora la sensación de confianza se había desvanecido y un horrible vacío quedaba en su lugar.

Dejó caer los brazos, el vestido –el hermoso vestido blanco- volvió a tomar su forma original adhiriéndose a las líneas de su cuerpo. Volvió la cabeza y advirtió por fin el extraño espectáculo que estaba dando en el aeropuerto vestida como estaba. Muchos curiosos la miraban con interrogación.

- Por eso no quería que vinieras…- la voz sonó desde atrás –No quería que vieras esto-

- ¿Tu lo sabias?-

- Lo veía venir… Lo siento, Misty-

Esta asintió tristemente –Por favor déjame sola-

- ¿Segura?-

- Si…-lo miró por fin intentado sonreír pese a las lagrimas que brillaban detenidas en sus pestañas –Estaré bien, Gary-

- Esta bien- él observó por sobre su hombro a la otra pareja. Hizo una mueca –Estacionaré bien el auto, sin en veinte minutos no regresas vendré a buscarte-

La muchacha asintió.

Ladeó la cabeza por ultima vez observando a su dama de honor, su amiga, escapando con él.

Su prometido.

* * *

El cosquilleo se repitió otra vez en su nuca. Alzó su mano libre y se tocó. Sudor. Suspiró, estaba nervioso. Observó su otra mano enlazando la cintura de la mujer que caminaba junto a si. Una mujer alta, morena, que usaba un precioso vestido azul pálido. Esta dio vuelta la cabeza unos segundos y le sonrió. Tenía cabello castaño claro y piel blanca. Ojos grandes e inocentes color añil.

- Te amo…- murmuró ella.

Él solo asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa en un gesto que le resultó forzado. Por alguna razón –ese día- era incapaz de responderle de la misma forma.

Su mente era un caos. Un completo caos. De alguna forma trataba de justificarse, diciéndose que aquello estaba bien. Que era lo correcto.

Aún así no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de intranquilidad. De que algo andaba mal cuando el _'plan'_ había salido perfecto.

El cosquilleo se repitió tras su nuca vaticinando algo.

Sus ojos oscuros –cansados de revolotear sin rumbo- se detuvieron en uno de los múltiples relojes que decoraban el inmenso paredón. Cada uno representaba la hora de los diferentes países y el que le había llamado la atención era el que correspondía al horario local. Lo miró en trance por varios segundos.

1 hora. 60 minutos habían transcurrido desde que todo empezó. 3600 segundos en los que su vida había cambiado. Tiempo que, de no haber estado ahí ahora se encontraría en una fiesta bailando el vals con su linda esposa…

Se detuvo de golpe. ¿Qué había hecho?. En esos momentos él debería ser un hombre felizmente casado, recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus amigos y allegados. Disfrutando los primeros instantes de una vida nueva.

Miró de soslayo a su acompañante y sintió nauseas. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle algo así a Misty?. A ese ser dulce con quien compartió trece años de su vida. Que fue su amiga incondicional, su maestra, su confidente, su hermana, su primera y única novia. Su prometida. Su futura esposa…

May era una buena chica. Una mujer atractiva y sexy. Nunca supo como había empezado aquello, pero cuando tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar él ya estaba demasiado involucrado. La atracción era lo único que los unía. La relación era tan diferente a la que tenía con Misty. Con ella todo era suave, dulce y previsible. Con May era descontrolado, ardiente. Apasionado.

Algo rozó sus pies haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Allí en el suelo había un ramo de rosas blancas. Pero no era cualquier ramo… Era un bouquet de novia. Sintió que un escalofrío le corría por la espalda. Alzó la cabeza recorriendo con la vista el mar de personas que despedía a sus familiares, y entonces la vio.

Misty.

Sin embargo fue como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Como si en esos años hubiera estado ciego a lo que ahora descubrían sus ojos. ¿Amor a primera vista?. ¡Pero eso era imposible…!

- ¿Has visto, Ash?. Un bouquet de rosas, es bellísimo!- la voz de May se oyó a su lado. Alborozada.

Los aguados ojos verdes de la novia se encontraron por fin con los suyos. Y él pudo advertir la terrible desilusión que se albergaba en ellos, las lagrimas que se derramaban de sus cuencas.

Y lo peor de todo era que _él_ la estaba haciendo llorar. Él y solamente él…

Ella torció su cabeza a un lado, toda su expresión se transfirió a aquel gesto femenino, y alzando el ruedo del vestido echó a correr por donde había venido.

No… No… La palabra salió de sus pensamientos resonando en toda su mente. _¡No…!_ Pronto cobró vida en sus labios.

- N-no… no… -y fue repitiéndola hasta que logró armar una frase completa -¡No te vayas Misty!-

Dio la vuelta desesperado arrebatándole el ramo a su acompañante. Seguro al fin de lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Ash?. ¿Que hac…?-

Él rompió a caminar apresuradamente. Se volvió unos segundos –Lo siento May…-

- ¿QUÉ?-

- Lo siento- repitió y puso mas velocidad a sus pasos. Ahora toda la gente lo observaba como si fuera una especie de novedad.

'_¿Cómo pude hacer esto?. ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerlo?'_

Sus pies volaban mientras ascendía por la descendiente escalera mecánica ramo en mano. Su respiración agitada golpeaba contra su pecho magnificando el ritmo de los latidos.

'_¿Donde está?. ¿Dónde está…?'_

Sus obscuros ojos inspeccionaron a uno y otro lado buscándola. Las personas le daban el paso sorprendidas al notar su desesperación.

Luego de correr por unos cuantos minutos mas, finalmente se detuvo en lo que pareció ser el mismo lugar por donde había empezado la búsqueda. Frustrado se agarró la cabeza con la mano libre y se obligó a pensar con claridad. Había estado corriendo inútilmente dando vueltas al mismo lugar. En círculos.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de concentrarse. Luego los abrió y miró cuidadosamente a ambos lados. A lo lejos vio un resplandor blanco, como la punta de un vestido que desapareció inmediatamente entre la gente.

Tan rápido como le dieron los pies salió corriendo hacia allí. Ese era el lugar donde se registraba el equipaje.

Esquivaba personas lleno de una naciente esperanza que comenzaba a perderse entre la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo. Pronto la vio, metros mas adelante. Su cabello rojo peleaba con la gravedad y los pliegues de su vestido novia volaban en todas direcciones como las alas de un ángel para luego desaparecer entre el gentío. Misty corría como si supiera que él la estaba persiguiendo.

Él incrementó la velocidad y en cuestión de pocos segundos le dio alcance. Sentía el corazón latiendo salvajemente en su garganta, quizás por la carrera que había hecho, o por el inmenso terror que corría por sus venas. Se decidió por lo ultimo.

Advertía los nervios y la presión sobre su espalda. Algo invisible que aprisionaba su pecho como si fuera una boa.

Con renovado temor dio el ultimo paso, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensárselo dos veces la había agarrado del brazo. Misty se frenó de golpe y con fastidio se dio la vuelta. Pronto toda momentánea mueca de disgusto, desapareció dejando una legible expresión de furia. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se fijaron en el joven con desconcierto. Pasaron varios segundos en los que no hizo mas que verlo fijo con una actitud que estaba lejos de ser amistosa.

Bastaba con estudiar la forma en que apretaba los puños, la rabia que se leía en su gesto.

Sin embargo, él allí de pie frente a ella no podía dejar de observar sus rasgos con renovado interés. Atraído por el nuevo descubrimiento. Su pequeña nariz respingada, sus labios llenos y cincelados delicadamente. Sus ojos grandes, exóticos y cambiantes.

Se veía hermosa en su vestido novia. No… Hermosa era una palabra trivial y no alcanzaba para definir la sensación calida que corría por su cuerpo con solo estar cerca de ella.

Misty finalmente dio vuelta la cabeza e intentó librarse de él. Este no se lo permitió.

- Suéltame- su voz fue clara, seria. Una orden explicita.

- Misty yo…-

- Suéltame- lo interrumpió sin parpadear –Gary me esta esperando-

Su expresión fría y cortante contrastaba con la novia triste y desilusionada que era hace un rato.

- Perdóname…-

Arqueó una ceja con incredulidad y de un ademán brusco se zafó de él. Dio media vuelta con la intención de seguir su camino.

- Espera…-

Ella se detuvo sin volverse.

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Por favor perdóname…-

Una débil sonrisa sarcástica delineó sus labios. Se dio la vuelta –No tengo nada que perdonarte –se inclinó a recoger la cola del vestido –_Siempre_ has sido libre de hacer lo que quieras…-

Él se puso pálido –Misty yo jamás quise…-

- Ahórrate el discurso –alzó la barbilla mirándolo fijamente –Yo debo irme. Espero que May y tu disfruten del viaje-

Rompió a caminar antes que Ash pudiera contestarle. Ignorando la amargura que quemaba sus ojos y la sensación de debilidad en sus piernas, trató de no ceder a la necesidad de girar la cabeza. Dio unos cuantos pasos dirigiéndose hacia las enormes puertas automáticas cuando él se le apareció de frente.

- ¡Escúchame!- exclamó tomándola de los hombros. El ramo en el suelo.

Ella se sorprendió ante la fiereza de su acción. El rostro de Ash era serio e impasible.

- Me estas lastimando…-

Él afloró la presión pero no la soltó. La miró a los ojos con determinación.

- Misty nunca quise lastimarte….tu has sido mi mejor amiga desde…-

- Mira- lo interrumpió -¿Haces todo esto para aligerar la culpa que sientes hacia mi?. ¿Para limpiar tu conciencia de lo que decidiste hacer? –lo enfrentó –Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tu elijes la vida que quieres vivir, no necesitas que yo te absuelva o algo así…-

- ¿Quieres callarte y escucharme?- la sacudió y casi al instante la soltó –Yo no quería hacer esto-

Ella revoleó los ojos.

- Escúchame bien- la agarró de la barbilla. Los oscuros ojos de Ash tenían un brillo extraño que nunca le había visto- Yo… yo te amo…-

Misty permaneció inmóvil varios segundos. Luego ladeó la cabeza y lo empujó sabiendo que sus ojos no tardarían en aguarse.

- Ve con May o perderán el avión- manifestó en su mejor tono neutral.

Ash se mordió el labio y desvió la vista con ansiedad antes de volver a posarla en ella con resolución –No es con ella con quien deseo hacer ese viaje…-

Ella alzó sus oscuras pestañas y lo miró.

- No lograba entender la diferencia entre capricho y amor…-dio un paso -Hasta hoy-

- Yo fui un capricho-

- No. Tu eres mi amor-

El agua de sus ojos se hizo mas latente –Ya deja de decir ese tipo de cosas…-su voz fue apenas un hilo – Vete…-

Las lagrimas rodaron por fin por sus mejillas. Inclinó la cabeza intentando secarlas con sus manos.

- Perdóname –se aproximó mas –Por favor perdóname-

De un súbito impulso se arrojó a sus pies. De rodillas y sabiendo la acción contrita que su postura representaba, asió el borde del hermosa vestido. Como un verdadero devoto ante su diosa ofendida ofreció su gesto sumiso como ofrenda de redención. El ruego salió una vez mas de sus labios con desesperado ahínco.

- Perdóname… Por favor, perdóname-

Ella lo observaba con asombro. No había dudas de que aquel repentino impuso la había dejado sin palabras. Sus mejillas se encendieron al oír los leves murmullos de las personas a su alrededor.

- Ash levántate- murmuró a media voz.

Este no contestó. Lagrimas silenciosas hicieron lo suyo deslizándose por sus mejillas.

- Levántate…- reiteró en un susurro agachándose a medias.

Él alzó la cabeza -¿Me perdonas?-

La mortecina luz de la tarde bañaba sus grandes ojos oscuros. Un claro gesto de ruego y suplica se leía en ellos, así como en la línea temblorosa de sus labios. Había cambiado tanto a lo largo de esos trece años. Veiase en su barbilla cuadrada y masculina, su nariz recta, los hombros anchos que daban lugar a unos brazos fuertes. Un cuerpo alto y fornido.

La pregunta seguía flotando en el aire. _¿Me perdonas?_

Y con esa frase llegaron todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos. El viaje pokémon, la amistad que compartieron por tantos años. La primera cita, lo nervioso que Ash estaba cuando la invitó a salir aquella soleada tarde de Noviembre. El beso –primer beso- tan tierno e inocente, robado bajo los árboles en aquel olvidado jardín, las manos aferradas, temerosas, nerviosas de esa acción. El día que le dijo que la amaba y que fue el mismo día que le propuso matrimonio. De rodillas y como todo un caballero sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su dama en tanto colocaba el anillo en el dedo que debía ser…

Y entonces apareció May. Su _supuesta_ amiga.

El joven tranquilo y responsable pronto se convirtió en alguien completamente opuesto. Las excusas y mentiras que usaba para justificar su ausencia y estar con _ella_ acabaron por cegarla. Estaba enamorada, esa era una tonta aventura. Siendo ella su primer y única novia era obvio que el chico estaba bajo mucha presión. Una aventura así acabaría rápido, después de todo no fue a May a quien le propuso matrimonio…

Que ilusa había sido al creer aquello. Que ilusa había sido al cubrirlo. Al pensar que 'todo estaba bien'. Tonta por cerrar los ojos y decirse que eso _no_ estaba pasando. Pero pasó. El día en que ellos se casaban, él decidió fugarse con la otra. ¿Era May la mujer que amaba entonces?.

Despacio volvió los ojos a él. Retrocedió un paso dejándolo en el suelo aún de rodillas. Su voz fue sorprendentemente clara pese a la tormenta que se estaba gestando en su interior.

- Te perdono…- murmuró asintiendo con su cabeza.

Ash sonrió. Levantó su mano hacia ella una vez mas.

-…pero cada uno seguirá su camino…- la sonrisa en él murió. Su mano tembló ligeramente al hallarse sola y suspendida en el aire- …yo te perdono, Ash, en nombre de la amistad que alguna vez nos unió…-

- Myst…-

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –Es lo mejor, no crees?-

Él se incorporó. Los murmullos a su alrededor subieron algunos decibeles. Los sonidos de unos tacones se oyeron sobre la fría superficie del suelo.

- Vamos Myst, no puedes hablar en serio… Nosotros…-

- Nosotros no somos nada, quizás nunca lo fuimos… al menos para ti…-

La silueta de una alta mujer vestida de azul apareció frente a ellos, a una considerable distancia.

Misty ladeó la cabeza permitiéndose algo de orgullo. Pese a todo conservó su expresión tranquila.

- ¡No puedes hablar en serio!- a él no le importó verla ahí. Por primera vez no le importó –Yo te amo, Misty…-

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza –No, Ash. No sabes lo que eso significa…- aspiró una pequeña bocanada de aire –Ve con ella. A ella es a quien amas realmente-

- ¡N-no…!-

Rió, y por dentro se preguntó como podía estar haciéndolo cuando sentía que su mundo estaba a punto de desmoronarse –Se feliz, Ash y…- hizo una pequeña pausa –Si algún día entiendes –realmente entiendes- todo esto, entonces búscame… Quizás no sea demasiado tarde…-

Dicho eso, tomó el borde de su vestido y caminó, alejándose de él.

Ash la quedó viendo. Viendo como sus pasos se apresuraban. Viendo como se alejaba para siempre. Metiéndose en un mundo donde jamás le sería permitido entrar. Donde a partir de ahora, ella sería inalcanzable para él.

Ladeó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, pese a todo sus ojos ardían negándose a aceptar esta realidad. May se acercó rápidamente. Ella si estaba llorando. Lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el llanto en su pecho. Ash acarició su cabeza con suavidad, mientras las lagrimas caían por fin de sus ojos. La caricia en el cabello de la chica se hizo lenta, mecánica, cansina; como la ternura que uno brinda al deslizar la mano sobre la cabeza de un animal, de una mascota.

No llegó a sentir otra cosa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Gary estaba allí a pocos pasos de ella. El rostro preocupado, las cejas caídas. ¿Había presenciado toda la escena?. Naturalmente abrió los brazos al verla venir. Misty no vaciló, corrió hacia él, la voluntad de hierro hecha pedazos, la tranquilidad lejos de sus facciones. Se refugió en su pecho, llorando como lo había hecho antes, intentado ahogar el llanto y los sollozos en los pliegues de ropa. Él correspondió abrazándola como el buen amigo que siempre era y será. Sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir sería de ayuda en ese momento, así que permaneció en silencio acariciando su cabello con ternura, deseando que el daño de perder un amor doliera menos.

Pero sabía que eso era imposible…

* * *

_Nota:_

_El tiempo dirá si haré una secuela. De momento solo era una idea que llevaba mas de un año en mi cabeza, hasta que finalmente decidí volcarla en esto._

_En fin, aviso que actualicé Meu Anjo! -dense una leida cuando tengan tiempo n.n-_

Aka _Sumi chan._

_L'Fleur Noir_


End file.
